


We'll Survive

by Zeze1102



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: we need more of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeze1102/pseuds/Zeze1102
Summary: There's not enough of this





	We'll Survive

Carl looked down at Patrick’s sleeping form. His fever had gone down and he wasn't coughing as much. He kissed his forehead. Thank god they got the antibiotics in time. Carl didn't know what he’d do if Patrick left him too. _I can't take this anymore._ He couldn't do it again, he couldn't take another person he loved dying. First Sofia, then Shane, than Lori ( His mom's death almost broke him ). The list goes on an on after that. He refused to let Patty die too. He survived this long, there no way Carl was letting a version of the flu on steroids take his boyfriend out now. No way in hell.

 

He loved Patrick too much to let that happen, so damn much it hurt. He’d sacrifice so much for him. He’d kill for him. It's dangerous to love someone that much, Carl knew that. Dangerous to get attached. He couldn’t help it though, Patrick was one of the few innocent people left, one of the last fireflies in this cold dark world. Carl knows Patty could end up ripping his heart out. Stabbing him in the back when he least expect it. He thinks Pat safe one moment, next he’s been bit and he has to put him down. Carl shook his head thinking back to something positive.

 

When Patrick had ask him out it had been quick, shy, and quite adorable. Carl was just about to head out on a supply run when he came up to him, face red as a tomato, blabbing about how great a friend he was. He’d been so scared to ask him, stutting the hole time trying to get the question out. When he finally got the words out, it earned him a kiss on the lips. The kiss was sweet, quick, and definitely got the point across. Somehow, Patty got twice as red ( Carl swears Pat almost fainted too ).

 

After Pat got over the initial shock he smiled brightly and hug Carl so tight he couldn’t breath. A few days later they went on there first official date as a couple, a picnic away from the others. Since Carl was new to the whole boyfriend thing ( well there was this one girl in first grade but that doesn’t count ) he made extra sure everything was perfect. He got flowers, lemonade, deer steak sandwiches ( thank you Daryl ), homemade butterscotch krimpets ( thank you Carol ), and chocolate bars. He’d also manage to charge an old DS he found so they could play Super Mario Bros when they were done eating. Everything went perfect, which was surprising. Carl swore God was gonna fuck with them that day just to spite him, but God must have been feeling generous because that was the first of many perfect dates to come.

 

Once, they’d run into some raiders on their way into town. No one was hurt that bad, Carl did get grazed on the arm though. Due to that that little incident they’d lost the car and got back a day late. As soon as  Patrick saw him he threw himself into Carl’s arms and sobbed. He cried so hard, told him he’d been so worried. _“Thought you’d left me”_ , he’d cried, _“I thought you’d left me I alone in this fucked up, god forsaken world”_. Carl took his face in his hands and kissed him slow and soft. Told him he’d always be there, that it took a lot more than a couple of raiders to kill Carl Grimes. Some say that was the day that Maggie and Glenn were officially replaced as the prisons number one power couple.

 

Patrick began to stir on his chest, his face twisting that way it did when you wake up with a bad headache. His eye fluttered opened ( those pretty brown eyes, he looked so good without his glasses ), he looked up at Carl and gave him a shy smile.  “Hi”, he croaked, his voice horse. Carl gave him some tea, Pat kissed his cheek as thanks and took a sip.

 

“Hey Patty”, Carl responded smiling. Pat groaned.

 

“I told you to stop calling me that”, he said setting his cup down, “It’s silly”.

 

“It’s cute”.

 

“Silly”.

 

“Cute”.

 

“Silly”.

 

“Cute”.

 

Pat was about to reply again but Carl shut him up with a peck on the lips. Pat’s cheeks tinted pink. “Cute. Plus if you can call me Carly I can call you Patty”, he spoke again with a sly grin.

 

Patrick was in the middle of a pout when he began heaving, his breathing becoming more erratic as he went into a coughing fit. Carl rubbed his back as he spewed elderberry tea and stale crackers into the trash can. At least there wasn't blood anymore. Pat grabbed Carl's arm for levage, “I-I’m ok. I’m fi-”, more tea came up, cutting him off mid sentence. Pat laid his head on Carl’s chest once he was done. “I’m sorry”.

 

Carl gave him a puzzled look, “For what?”.

 

“For being such a bother. All I’m good for is helping Carol in the kitchen. I’m not good at hunting ,or with guns, and I can be crybaby, and-”

 

“Stop. Look at me”. Patrick looked up, tears pricking his vision. “You are not a bother. Who gives a damn if you can’t hunt we’ve got Daryl for that. You can use a gun just fine, if you’d like to get better I’ll help you. So what what if you cry sometimes, it’s the zombie fucking apocalips I think we all deserve a good cry once in awhile. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, don’t you ever doubt that.”

 

Pat sniffled and wiped his eyes, “Thanks”. Pat then leaned in for kiss which Carl happily returned.


End file.
